


Backalley Poker

by SargentCorn



Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Back from a job, Hosea and Dutch stop a local bar to celebrate. And more.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Gentlemen in the Streets, Outlaws in the Sheets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Backalley Poker

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th fanfic for RDR2, and it's porn. lol
> 
> I wanna apologize for my lack of fics lately. Been busy. Hoping to slowly start up again.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Nighttime crept closer as two men made their way into town. Travel wary, they quickly stabled their horses and headed towards the nearest inn. Seemingly well-kept, the outside decor suggested the inn wasn't too expensive, and Dutch and Hosea let out of twin sighs of relief. While their haul today had been good, they weren't keen on spending too lavishly either. Or that had been their original idea until Hosea had been drawn into a local poker game.

Scratching the underside of his chin, Dutch was thankful he could watch so openly. Hosea was playing everyone at the table like a fiddle, and they didn’t know it. The older man could read people like a book in such a way people simply thought he was a lucky man aloof to his luck. Something that showed as Hosea’s chips piled ever higher, and the other gambler’s lowered. And as the game went on, the more turned on Dutch felt watching his lover practically breeze through the other’s without them noticing. Then again, the drinks they already had helped in his and Hosea’s favor.

Hosea glanced up at him and winked when no one would notice making Dutch tug at his collar. Swallowing and folding one leg over the other, he internally cursed the man for daring to wink at him. He knew what that did to Dutch, and he did anyway.

Minutes passed as the game grew closer to its end. With a sigh leaving his mouth, Dutch knocked the back of his drink before heading outside. He was getting too hot for his liking thanks to Hosea teasing him subtly throughout the game. The cool air breezed against him as he exited the saloon and dipped into the nearby alley. Lighting up another cigar, he inhaled the sweet taste trying to calm down his body. But as he stood there, he only grew more frustrated by his body’s reaction.

A formidable tent had grown in his pants from his cock refusing to calm down. Groaning to himself, he took a quick peek around before unbuttoning his pants. Another sigh left him when the cool air slid around his aching cock. Digging into his pocket, he hastily pulled out the small container of lube he kept on him. He and Hosea often jumped each other when they could get the chance. So both men kept lube on hand for those occasions.

When the liquid touched his skin, he shuddered even though having his hand wrapped around his base brought relief. Sucking in a breath to keep himself from moaning aloud, Dutch slowly started to stroke his cock. With his other hand, he took a drag of his cigar to steel his nerves. He rarely did this in public, but after watching Hosea manipulate the fools into giving him more money, he needed the relief. His lover could be so alluring sometimes that Dutch couldn’t stop himself from getting half-hard at the sight.

However, before he could continue on his quest into pleasure, Hosea’s chuckle stopped him. “That good, huh?” his lover purred swaggering over to him. The older man’s eyes were glinting in amusement and hunger accompanied by a smirk while there was a cockiness in his step. The younger let out a soft groan in response only serving to make the other’s smile widen.

With his wide grin, Hosea snatched the cigar from Dutch and inhaled deeply before letting out a soft exhale filled with smoke. The sight only served to make his cock harden further. “Hosea,” he heard himself murmured with half-closed eyes. “I need you.”

“Do you?” Hosea smirked tossing the cigar and stepping on it. He drew closer to Dutch pressing his body against Dutch’s. “Cause I think for my success today, I should be rewarded.”

“Yeah?” Humming, Hosea merely nodded before drawing the lube from his pocket. 

“Yep,” he said letting the ‘p’ pop. “And I want it right now. In this alleyway.” Dutch felt breath brush his neck after Hosea leaned forward. “And I’m thinking me against the wall as you rut into me.” Another groan left his chest as Dutch’s head fell against the wood.

“You’re a minx, love,” he responded as Hosea busied himself with pouring lube on Dutch’s fingers. “And I can’t refuse you.” Hosea’s warm chuckle sounded in the quiet alley. It reminded him where they were, and Dutch couldn’t help himself from enjoying the idea of being caught. But his thoughts were stolen as Hosea pulled his pants low enough for Dutch’s fingers to have access. And his mouth watered seeing him take his hand and place it near his hole.

Growling softly, Dutch turned them around so Hosea was against the wall now. “Darling,” he breathed into the older man’s skin as his finger slowly breached his entrance. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest. Now take me against this wall,” Hosea panted softly.

“Yes, sir,” Dutch breathed out slowly opening Hosea until he knew could safely push into him. And when the warm heat surrounded his cock, he pressed a muffled moan into Hosea’s shoulder. 

A warm chuckle rumbled in Hosea’s chest until Dutch moved his hips once stealing the moan, and turning it into a soft gasp, and a breathy whisper of his name. He moaned again in his lover’s shoulder. And from slow thrusts, his hips started to rock harder into Hosea producing another set of moans and whimpers from the older man, but not as much the younger let out.

“If I didn’t know any better, Dutch, I’d say you were the one being taken,” Hosea half-panted, half-laughed.

“Too good,” he managed to get out in response. His mind felt mushy as his body rocked into Hosea’s. And the mushiness increased when Hosea would squeeze his walls tighter around his cock. It was a maddening feeling while being a wonderful feeling all the same. Dutch longed for much even though he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Between Hosea’s tight walls and the fact they could be caught, Dutch was feeling heady and ready to explode.

“You’re close, aren’t you, big cat?” Hosea whispered tugging his curls sharply. Between the pet name and the tugging of his curls, Dutch could only thrust his hips up hard once in response. He needed to come bad already. And the tightness of Hosea’s hole was not helping in that endeavor either. A panting laugh left his lover’s chest. “Come for me, dearest, come for your sweet fox.” With a half shout into Hosea’s shoulder, Dutch came hard filling his lover with his seed.

“Shit, Hosea,” he breathed after seconds of stilling. “So, so good to me.” Lips pressed to his cheek in response, and he turned to his head to catch his lips. What felt like forever passed in a matter of seconds as they kissed, something Dutch could do forever. But Hosea broke the kiss to rest his forehead against his.

“Very, but I still haven’t cum yet, dearest. On your knees,” he growled. “I want to paint your face white.” Dutch felt his knees nearly buckle at the words. Rarely did he hear such filthy words from Hosea, and he loved every time he spoke them. Slipping free, Dutch knelt with his eyes closed waiting for the hot feel of Hosea’s cum on his face.

“Jesus, Dutch,” Hosea groaned above him. “You look absolutely obscene.” He smirked in reply making the other man growl lowly in his throat. “Tease,” he moaned. “My beautiful tease. I’m close. So close.” Grinning Dutch slid his hands up Hosea’s legs to play with his balls getting another choked moan from his lover. “Bast---,” Hosea growled out at first before it slipped into a moan, and Dutch felt hot streaks on his face. Hosea’s body slumped against the wall seconds later.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Dutch cleaned his face off before standing. He pulled Hosea to him and kissed him deeply. “You love me, Hosea,” he said when they parted. “I’m your lovely bastard, and you know it.”

“That I do,” he chuckled in response. “That I do, big cat.”


End file.
